Haunting Thoughts
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Tsume's thoughts and memories before and during the show
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsume. He belongs to Bones. I just own his thoughts in this story and a few fan characters, nothing more.

That damn runt. What was he thinking, showing that girl what he truly was? Its bad enough I had to save him from that hunter, but now the girl? But honestly, I don't want to put him in any danger. He's to young and naïve for this city. Then again he does remind me of one of my pack mates. Not that I like to remember it, mind you, he just acts so much like her.

I remember my pack as clear as I can remember my meetings with Kiba and Toboe. My father was the alpha male of our pack and so I was expected to take over one day. Growing up, my best friend was a wolf by the name of Arianna, yeah Arianna. So what if she was a girl. We had a lot of fun. Playing, pretending to hunt, that kind of stuff. Don't look at me like that. You thought that I was born with my "everyone can kiss my ass" aditude? Well I wasn't. I was a happy-go-lucky pup, that is until Arianna and I got in trouble. How were we suppose to know that those men were wolf hunters?

We were heading out to play hunt again and Father had told us to stay close by the camp. But we ran after that rabbit and ended up rolling each other in an attempt at catching it. We rolled right into the wolf hunters' camp. We were just pups, we couldn't understand what was going on. We thought that those men just wanted to play. We learned better fast. One of them tried to grab us and we danced out of the way. Too bad that he hit us with that gun stock instead. The next thing that I knew, my father was tearing through the hunters and my best friend was dead.

When Father and I returned home, we were met by Mace, Arianna's father. I couldn't even look at him, as Father told him the news of Arianna's death. He said nothing to us at the moment. If I had known better I would've apologized for my foolish actions. As it was, I had no clue at what Mace had planned for me.

Father had taken Peitro and Victor out hunting again. This time he told me to stay home. That was fine by me considering that it had only been a few weeks since Arianna's death, and I was still moping. Shortly after Father had left, Mace and his brothers attacked me intent on getting revenge for Arianna. I was frightened and ran not really noticing where I was heading. By the time I realized where I was, I was nearing a city many miles away from home. I turned into an alley and hid near the garbage.

It took me a few days to learn how to find food in this forsaken place. How disgusting, a great future leader of a wolf pack reduced to scrambling through garbage to survive.


	2. Toboe Hige and Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsume. He belongs to Bones. I just own his thoughts in this story and a few fan characters, nothing more. 

A few days after I reached the city, I found out that I had a human form and could hide out better. Soon after, I started to find other people who were also outcast. It took a while but I soon started getting a pack together. It didn't matter that they were humans, I had a pack. Over the next few months were interesting, I learned how to drive and started stealing from the nobles. 

The night before I met Kiba, we had a little trouble getting the latest shipment. The youngest member of my pack nearly lost his grip on the side of the train, and a few of my men died. When we returned to the dumps we were staying at, Leon noticed a "white dog" in the base of the tree. Before I could warn him that he was about to rouse a sleeping wolf, he had his throat ripped out. Then Kiba had the guts to say that I lost MY pride. Yeah right. My pride told me to do what I had to in order to survive. 

Kiba and I had one hell of a fight. I'm not quite sure which one of us would have won had not the pup interfered. I got a little upset and told the pup to leave me alone. I'm not like them. Why do I stay? 

Later that day, we went on another shipment hiest. This time the pup slipped and fell. I dropped what I had and tried to grab him, but he freaked out and dropped to the ground. All of my new pack mates blame me for his death. Don't they understand that I tried. 

The next day I told the pack that we had another shipment coming and they had the gall to tell me that it was my fault that the pup died. As I was walking down the street I ran into a young pup. This one was a wolf, not human. He told me that he talked to the crows. I told him that I had no friends, but it had no effect on the boy. Soon we ran into the wolf hunter. I jumped out of the way but the pup froze to the spot. When I looked back I was somewhat shocked. That drunken idiot had a gun to his head. I had to tell the kid to run after I attacked him. 

After I ditched the pup, I went to rest before the heist. About an hour later I heard a long howl. I swore and took off to keep the pup from getting killed. I still can't believe that he showed her that he was a wolf. When we returned to my den of sorts, we found out that everyone was trying to make a break for it on a normal train. Shortly after that I got in a fight with the pup, and he left. 

The next morning I went for a walk. I was trying to clear my head. I believe that if Toboe didn't look so much like Arianna, then I wouldn't have had a problem with him. I almost had to laugh. My so called pack had gotten caught, and one of them was trying to sell me out. The idiot was lucky that I let him live. To bad I did, when I took off, I ran into the wolf hunter and his dog. She knocked me off the roof into a stack of cardboard boxes, and I got away. 

While I was in my "den," I had a visit from Toboe, Hige, and Kiba at my side asking for me to join them in leaving the city. I really had no reason to stay and it would get me farther from my past so I some what agreed. While we were running across the same pipes that the last pup fell to his death on, Toboe lost his footing and slipped. I had only one thought on my mind at the time. 'Please trust me enough.' Strangely he did. I was nothing but an ass to him and he trusted me enough to pull him out of harms way. Arianna was like that too, and look at where that got her. I don't think I can do that again. I'll have to leave them as soon as possible. 

( A/N Any help on episode summeries would be appreiciated. Thank you.) 


	3. Answers to reviews

Hey. I'm going to try to respond to my reviews.  
  
jazzywolf(jasmine jackson: glad ya liked it.  
  
Hieigirl10: I tried to e-mail you, but I don't think hotmail accepts lycos mail. Its a great idea. I'd have to make Tsume drunk first. You do know he'd have to be drunk to start crying. What do ya think vodka or tequilla. (sp?)  
  
Wandering Wolf(): Thats okay I haven't seen more than that either. The only way I watch it is on Cartoon Network. It's just hard to remember what happened to Tsume 3 or 4 episodes ago. :) 


	4. Troubles

Well we walked about three days away from the city of the howls. The whole time I was trying to think of a way to ditch the others. Suddenly I hit pay dirt. I simply told the pup I would eat him if I got to hungry. Then just as I was thinking I had it to where they would run me off, we ran into a deer's carcass. I was so disgusted that I walked off. 

When I left, I took shelter in a old run down building, with all the windows knocked out. While I was considering how to create a new theiving pack of humans, hopefully more loyal than the last ones, I heard Toboe's howl. When I looked out my heart froze. There was a gun barrel shining right behind him. The pup didn't even realize that he was in danger. It happened so fast, I didn't even feel the bullet hit me. 

Toboe was frightened out of his mind. Like with Arianna, when he is afraid he fidgets horribly. We were at least attempting to get away from the mechanic monstrosity. The damn thing fired at us again and knocked us off of the cliff. 

When I woke up I found out that somehow the pup had dragged me into a cave. He was beginning to clean the wound on my leg. I didn't want to be indebted any further to him, so I rudely told him to leave me alone. When I thought things couldn't get much worse, the damned machine found us again. I had to give Toboe credit. He wanted to play hero and attempted to distract the machine so I could get away. It didn't work and I was as good as a sitting duck. Then Kiba managed to stop it while Hige got me out. Then Kiba has the gall to say that it was just instint. 

We walked into a decimated city with the only wolves degraded Paradise. I don't know which is worse the fact that Kiba was still believing in Paradise and walked away or the fact that I'm beginning to believe in it, myself. I took a walk to clear my head. The pup thought I was going to leave the pack. He let me know that it wasn't alright with him. I just went to the train station and laid down on a bench. 

That it for now. Bad case of writer's block. I got a favor to ask would anyone draw a young Tsume with a young black wolf together. Arianna doesn't really have a human form and she is a black wolf. Thanks. 


	5. Coming To Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsume. He belongs to Bones. I just own a few fan characters. 

When I woke up, I saw Hige wondering what Cole was talking about finding food around here. Of course that wolf just has to think about his stomache. We walked over to the rail and looked down. The wolves that we had run into were pulling a sled filled with supplies. I was furious that they had completely lost all hope. Hige said I did the same thing, but I didn't. I used humans, not the other way around. When the old wolf, who showed us a path to paradise was, fell we heard a ferocious growl. Kiba looked and sounded pissed. I was hoping just a little that he would rip the humans apart, but the other alpha pinned him too quickly. 

When we got back to the grave the old wolf had dug, the alpha told us to leave town. He really reminded me of Jace. We were resting for a while when Hige started to complain about being hungry. Of course he ate all that bitch brought for the pack. Didn't even save us a bite, so I sent him after more food. The pup went for more healing herbs, leaving me to watch after our so-called alpha. I finally found out what had happened to him in the past. Man I feel like a heel now, I was only kicked out, he was left orphaned after a fire took his family. I started comparing Kiba to Father, amazingly they are a lot alike. Both with a superiour additude, both strongly concerned with the well being of their packs. Reminder: Get kicked out soon, am really beginning to believe in paradise. Just then the pup came running in shouting something about Hige getting caught in a trap and the other wolves selling him out to the humans. I told him he should've howled to get our attention. 

Kiba tried to run off without us. I let him try for a few steps then decided that it was taking to long, so I threw him over my shoulder. We made it down a few streets before Kiba got his second wind and was able to run again. Down another few streets, turn in an alley, and straight into the other wolf pack. They were actually proud of knocking Hige out and even beating up on their own alpha. Very stupid. He even thought that he was doing right by making them work like that. I told him that he didn't get to paradise because he didn't believe enough in it, unlike us. To repay the damage that his pack had done, he helped us find both Hige and the path to Paradise. 

We ran on the path to paradise for a month untill we caught a strangely sweet scent that drove Kiba to a maddened pace. We had to hurry to catch up. Halfway up the cliff, everyone started to smell that scent. When we finally got up the cliff, we saw what looked like a human that was extremely pale with purple hair and red eyes. She seemed real happy to see Kiba. Always refered to herself as 'this one'. Weird. 


End file.
